


DARKNESS SHADOW PRINCESS III

by seul61



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Dark, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Harm to Children, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, POV First Person, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, anger issues, bad boy x innocent girl, ignore other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seul61/pseuds/seul61
Summary: I'm not like toher girls i havena secret. i am the strongesxt person at the DWMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Q!QQ Soul is into me*crack*
Relationships: Death the Kid/Original Female Character(s), Soul Eater Evans/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. SHADOW darkness Princess IIi strongest person ag the DEMA???????????

I wake up and throw my messy black hair into a bun, putting my extra extra small jacket on my petite 98 pound body. Although my doubles Gs make it hard for it to fit. My name is Darkness Shadow Princes III, and I’m not like other girls; I have a secret. I go downstairs to see my drunk crack whore mother, she throws a beer bottle at my head and screms “PACK YOUR BAGS!!!!! I SOLD YOU TO DEATH ACADEMY FOR A 12 PACK OF CIGGARETTES. “ I start crying out of my two colored eyes, one blood red and one pitch black, almost glowing and growling. I run upstairs to pack my suitcase, then o go downstairs to see two men in black clothing waiting for me. I go with them and turn to my mom “Fuck you whore” and then im drviedn to the school. They knock me out and I open my eywes to see a dark room. “Wheree ame I >?????????” I hear a sweet voice say “you are at my academy, death weapon mister academy, or otherwise known as the DWMA.” I scream, my big boobs bouce in every direction. “you are going to go to this academy and live with my son who you have to listen to everything he says.” The man doesn’t look like a human “Who are you?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?” “I am death, the principal of tbhis school” “you are a meister and you have to find a weapon and collect 100 keyshin souls” I sceamed bloody murder and started crying “you are gonna go to school now, get ready” I obeya dn pit clothes on, my mom because all I got from my mom was a rag. I brushes my natted hair and I smell like roses now. I wipe the dirt off my beautiful, perfect, pale as the moon face. I walk to the school and immedielt see a gay black boy and I talk to him “Hey gay boy” “hey beautiful amazing perfect girl who I might fall in love with.” We talk and I learn hes a weapon with no meister and he can transfprm into any weapon ehe sees. He tells me his name is Tyler Fruit. Short for typler fruitcup, a nickname. I go to class and see a groiup of kids, there are 3 guys, only 2 of them were hot, and 4 girls, all of whom I was more beautfiiyl then them. I introduce myself as Darkness Showdow Princess III. All of the girls scoffed at me while all of the guys got bloody noses. “I-ii-i-ii-I I’m Souk Eater Evanns.bvkjm “ “I am’th Death thou Kid” “I AM BLACK STAR AHHHHBJUJYMYHJYYKI673I8484!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” the girls just look at me and the one names Blakc star speaks “That’s maka, Subaki, litbeth and Patterson” death the kid adds “We are all students at my father’s academic building. Including me, BlackStar and Maka are meisters.” Okay I Say and leave and talk to Tykler, my little fruity friend. We become weapon and meister and we know we are strng and we start doing missions.


	2. Darkness shadow orinces s secret love . Will she clnfess????????

“shadow darkness princdess III youn are amazing!!!!!” Tklyer tells me after we defeted a keyshin egg and he ate ot. That was our 50th soul!!! Wer are almost done! Me ND FRUIT CUP went back to the DWQma and I saw SOUL! I pushed my ahir behind my ears and bit nmy velumptious lips. “hey SOUL” I piss cutely. “Get away from me you DUMB BICTH!!!!!” I started cerying and ran awazy he was such a jerk!!!!! But he was so cute and HOT!!!!!!!!! Maka rolls ber eyes ans tires to kiss soul but he pushes her awzy. “Get away from me you flatty!” Death the kid saw me crying in the girls bathroom and asked mee if I waz OK. ‘NOOO!!! Souk is sucj a jerk!!!!!” my sparklin tears fell dkwn my perfectly sculpted face. “He’s an idiot, he doesn’t deserve you. You are perfect and sexy in every way. And symmetrical” I got up anjd wipedn the ters off my perfect face. “Thanks you Death the Kid” I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out where Soul was waiting foe mw. “Did you just kiss him?!?!?!?!?!@?” “Soul!!” I gasp and surprise. “I hate you! Dumb” I cried again. “Stop it!” Deqth the Kid yells. “She is perfect in every single way, so stop being so mean to her!” They start throwing piunchws right there. “GUYS!!!! SROP!!!!!” I yelled at them. I grab Timer and made him into a hammmer and slam it inbetween them. They bith fly acriss the room and gasp< “You are so strong!! Oh my god I was so wrong about youi!!!” Soul says. “I don’t care about you anym,ore!!” I yelled at him and flipped my long hair over muynshouldwr and left with typer. He stared after me wishing he wasn’t so mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need someone to call 911, i am being threatened

**Author's Note:**

> help


End file.
